


the story of tonight

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, honestly i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kara runs around singing Hamilton and embarrasses Alex at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Hamilton couldn’t possibly be as good as everyone was making it out to be. I gave it a shot, and the next thing I knew I was taking a nosedive into this musical and American history. I haven’t listened to anything else for 2 weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Any time Kara breaks out into song in the middle of a conversation it’s probably because somebody else has said something with an inadvertent similarity to a Hamilton lyric, and if that isn’t clear to people who have listened to the musical, then that’s my bad and I apologize.
> 
> This is mostly just nonsense. Be warned.

Alex walked into the control center of the DEO, head down and tapping away at a tablet. Not hearing the general bustle that usually accompanied the main room, she paused and lifted her head. The uneasiness was palpable in the air, and she warily scanned her surroundings, trying to spot any immediate threat.

Taking in the unnatural silence that blanketed the area, she slowly walked forwards, observing the way the other agents seemed to be slightly too focused on their own work. Seeing Vasquez at her post in front of the monitors, she hesitantly went and sat down in the empty chair next to her, still searching for anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey Vasquez, why does everyone look so scared?” she whispered cautiously, wondering if she had missed some kind of alien attack or important notification from the Pentagon. These were experienced agents she had seen take in any number of hostile aliens with bizarre abilities without blinking an eye; they wouldn’t collectively be thrown off like this without a reason.

Vasquez looked at her before quickly turning back to her computer, resuming her typing. "Your sister's here."

Alex nodded slowly as she waited for the rest of it. Surely the DEO was used to Kara’s presence by now? Unless something serious had happened to her.

As the thought entered her mind, she straightened up. Seeing the look on her face, Vasquez hastened to add, "She's… singing. All over the place. About a 'bastard, orphan, son of a whore…'?"

Alex immediately relaxed, her short-lived concern disappearing, and Vasquez continued, “It’s a little unsettling. She told me to look around because we were in the greatest city in the world, and how lucky we were to be alive, or something like that.” Vasquez furrowed her brow, trying to remember the wording before shrugging. “Then she danced off that way.” She pointed down one of the hallways that branched off from the control center.

Alex let out a laugh, knowing Kara had been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack on repeat for days now. “Gotcha,” she said, standing and clapping her on the arm in thanks, “I’ll take care of it."

She went down the hall, checking her lab first. True to form, Kara was sitting in her swivel chair in full Supergirl costume, singing to herself.

"Kara, you’re freaking people out,” Alex said without preamble, walking through the doors.

Kara spun around in the chair, “Hey! I was wondering when you’d be back, I thought I was going to have to go back to CatCo without food."

“Can’t have that, can we,” Alex grinned, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work now?"

“There was an emergency Cat had to take care of where assistants are not invited, which means I have an hour off for lunch!”

“I actually have a lot of stuff to finish,” Alex said regretfully, holding up her tablet as evidence.

“You can take a break, Alex! Come on, please?” Alex opened her mouth to respond, but Kara’s eyes lit up. “Take a break!” Alex raised an eyebrow warningly, but it did nothing to dissuade her sister. “ _Alexandra I came all this way (she came all this way) all this way, take a break!”_ Kara sang out, doing her best to sing both parts of the song.

“Okay, okay,” Alex rolled her eyes, and Kara clapping her hands in excitement. “But no more singing while we’re at the DEO, okay?” She left her tablet on the table and grabbed her jacket, moving to the door and holding it open. “Singing super-powered alien might just be a bit too much for the other agents to handle. God, this is like you discovering Wicked all over again," Alex grumbled, half-heartedly batting at her sister as she felt her annoyance disappearing.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t sing that around CatCo, that was when I first got the job. I was legitimately convinced that I’d be murdered, much less fired.”

“Good call.” They started down the hall, and Alex put her hands in her pockets, relaxing her posture. “So are you going to keep up this singing in public thing? I did mention that you managed to freak out the rest of the DEO, right? Don’t be surprised to find a lot of people watching you weirdly for the next little bit.”

“ _I looked up and the town had it’s eyes on me_ ,” Kara spread her arms dramatically, flaring out her cape and striking a pose.

Alex smiled affectionately, “See, while the outfit and the heroics generally are why people have their eyes on you, now it is most definitely because you’re going around the halls of the top-secret government base singing songs about the Founding Fathers of America at the top of your lungs.” 

Kara put her arms down, swinging her hands at her sides. “Hey, this isn’t even close to the top of my lungs, you’ve heard me singing way louder than this at home."

“That is true,” Alex said indulgently as they continued to walk.

“Oh, hi Director Henshaw!” Kara called out, seeing Hank moving down an adjoining corridor.

“Ah, Supergirl, Agent Danvers. I didn’t get the chance to tell you, good job on the forest fire yesterday. You cleaned it all up very nicely."

“Thank you, sir,” Kara responded with a silly little salute, grinning up at Hank.

He sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at her, but the twitch at the corner of his mouth gave away his amusement.

Alex elbowed her in the side, and Kara only grinned at her. “See, I did promise that I’d make y’all proud.” Alex narrowed her eyes warningly, to which Kara stuck her tongue out.

Hank didn’t give any notice. “It’s true. Looking at where you are now, compared to when you started out this superhero business…"

Alex registered the similarity to the lyrics at the same time Kara did, but she assumed her sister would have the sense not to start singing at the director of the DEO while he was in the middle of a sentence.

“ _Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough_."

Clearly she was wrong.

Alex hooked her arm around Kara's neck, pulling her down and slapping a hand over her mouth before she could get any farther. “Sorry sir,” she apologized to her boss, “I took her to see Hamilton last week."

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Hamilton?"

Alex nodded. “The musical? On Broadway?"

Kara pulled on her wrist and tried to squirm out of her grip, protesting, “Hey, I took you. We flew there!"

Alex didn't look away from Hank, trying to stay professional and pretending she didn't have a Kryptonian in a headlock under her arm. "I paid for the tickets,” she told her, turning her best attempt at a composed expression back to Hank. Kara stilled for a moment, thinking it over before shrugging her acquiescence.

“Okay then,” Hank said, staring at the picture they presented before nodding decisively, “I’ll, uh – I’ll leave you to it.” He turned and strode away, even as Kara let out a squeal, muffled by Alex’s hand.

She turned her face to Alex as best as she could, and her eyes were practically shining as she opened her mouth again and… “ _Number three! I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as –_ ” Alex watched Hank walking away despairingly, waiting until he turned a corner before turning a glare on her sister. In response, Kara only grinned again, her eyes crinkling proudly.

Alex shook her head, releasing Kara and covering her face with her hand, unable to stop her smile. Kara stood up properly and smiled cheerfully, shaking her head to get the hair out of her face. She linked her arm with Alex’s and started to pull her towards the exit again, still humming.

Alex closed her eyes and let her head fall back as Kara pulled her along, letting out a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “I can’t believe you.”

Kara looked at her cheekily, “What, aren’t you happy I’m getting along with your boss now?"

“Well, I mean I guess it’s better than being frustrated with each other all the time like at the beginning, but could you maybe tone down the familiarity a little bit while I’m at work?"

“ _You will never be satisfied,_ ” Kara sang in response, dissolving into giggles when Alex snorted.

When they quieted down, Alex sighed, glad that at least that her sister now apparently felt comfortable enough at the DEO to make a fool out of herself.

“Well, I can tell you what everyone will be talk about when they’re asked what working with Supergirl is like,” Alex bit the inside of her cheek, glancing at Kara when she looked at her expectantly. “ _They’ll tell the story of tonight_ ,” she sang out, poking Kara playfully in the arm.

Kara laughed delightedly, floating up a couple feet in the air and spinning around before dropping back to her feet and throwing her arm over Alex’s shoulders. “ _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you_ ,” Kara sang loudly, her voice echoing off the walls.

She pulled Alex into a sideways hug, giggling as Alex finally decided to join in, waving her arms just as dramatically as Kara had. It was a good day, and neither of them noticed the other DEO agents sticking their heads into the hall and staring after them in bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided the Danvers sisters like musicals, because why not.
> 
> And thinking about it now, it is sort of appropriate? History does have its eyes on Supergirl.


End file.
